The southern raiders :redone
by raythedarkangel
Summary: What would have happened if Zutara existed in the story line.
1. Chapter 1

The Southern Raiders: redone

After escaping from the Fire nation attack at the western temple, the team sets camp for the night on a windy hill.

No one had the decency to talk especially since everyone was separated due to the attack. Everyone else sat around the camp fire while KAtara sat upon the hill gazing upon the the gracefully moving sea. Finally, words were spoken.

"I think we should all just lay low for a while," the voive said. It was Zuko's. "If anything, we should try the best we don't do anything that'll cause any commotion," he said, "Clearly it's the last thing that we need right now."

"Yeah right, like you would anything about being controllable!" Katara lashed out. "You think that just because you do a few good things, doesn't mean that you can tell me what do!"

"Katara," Aang reasoned. "More fighting won't do us any good."

"whatever," she scoffed and walked away. Zuko chased after her and finally caught up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Did I say anyting back there that might've hrt you?" he said apologetically, " If I did then-"

"Shut up!" she lashed again. "I dont' want to hear anything from you right now. Especially since your people separated me and my father for the third time!"

"Will you get it through your thick skull that I'm not one of them anymore?!" he almost screamed. She pushed him back, but he was resilient, accidentally pushing them down, him on top of her. They blushed with their hair touching, almost mingling. They got up too embarrassed to say anything. She called it a night and went into her tent and wrote in her diary.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**What's happening to me? I can't think straight whenever he talks! I feel so angry and yet at the same time relived that there's one less person out to get us. I don't want to have to say this, but I think it's good that he's trying. I don't see why I should trust him though. He group up around evil, and betrayal would definitely be a forte for him.**_

_**I miss my dad… so much. Only one night together and he's taken away again. I need to know when what I can call a family will be in my grasp again, especially my mother. She really cared and loved me. I miss her.**_

She finished and closed her diary leaving a teardrop on the page and slept.


	2. raiding the raiders

The Southern Raiders: redone2

She woke up the next morning to find Zuko outside of her tent. "Why are you out here?"

"I waited for you," he said almost sweetly. She walked away and stopped as soon as he said those dreaded words.

"I know who killed your mother."

"What?!" She asked almost terrified . She had waited for someone to say those words for years.

She tore water from the nearby sea and turned it to ice, putting it to his throat out of anger. Her eyes crouched inward as she said, "WHO?!"

"I think the southern raiders invaded your village. I'll help you find them and take them down along with you," he said not flinching as the icicle needles placed at his throat sunk down, letting her guard down.

"Let's go," she demanded.

They intercepted the location of the raiders from a messenger hawk they found close by with a scroll and headed toward the ship. Appa flew as Katara held the reigns with nothing but anger and dtermination in her eyes.

They came to the ship and instead of a quiet sneak- attack, she conjured an enormous wave and flung it towards the ship, wiping anyone out on the top deck. They stormed the ship until they found the captain's room.

Zuko blast the door open as Katara captured the man at the wheel.

"You monster!" she screamed as she threw him towards the wall.

After an extremely painful interigation, the two bandits learned that the leader who attacked the southern water tribe was now nothing but a farmer in a nearby fire nation village. She walked slowly while looking determined to get this man.


	3. final

The Southern Raiders: redone3

They arrived at the village and stalked the suspect in complete silence until Katara broke the silence.

"The captain was right. This is him. This is the son of a bitch who killed my mother," she said as gripped her fists furiously.

They stalked him until he detected them and shot out everywhere with great fire. In his attack he didn't both Zuko and katara sneack behind him and grab him with their own bear hands.

Zuko appeared from behind a tree and screamed "Do you know who this girl is?!" Katara slid down the mask with not a smile of satisfaction, but complete anger in her frown.

"No," he said frightened. Katara gripped harder making the restraint tighter.

"THINK!" she yelled.

"You're that water tribe girl from the raid years ago!" he remembered. "The daughter of the last waterbender!"

"My mother wasn't the last waterbender," she said as her hair slid down covering her eyes.

"What?!" he said astonished. "Who was it?" he asked quivering. Suddenly, water tailed quickly from all the plants around Katara and circled around her like a dragon.

"ME!" she threw it at him, striking him and lifting him up in a sphere of raging water allowing him absolutely no air. He grabbed his throat at an attempt to breathe, but there was no way.

Her eyes turned from angry to pitiful as she dropped him down, not caring to cushion his fall. He got up and back down on his knees with his head down as if he were facing god himself.

"Im sorry!" he exclaimed as he began to cry in fear. This was pathetic to her. She looked even more angry and began to speak.

"You're pathetic," she scoffed as she turned around leaving him with nothing, not even his pride to live off of. Zuko soon followed and found her at the dock, leaning on a fence. He walked toward her and slightly grabbed her wrist and hugged her tightly. She then began to cry.

"By killing him, you did the right thing by not being like him. Just a cold-blooded killer with no regard for anyone around her," he said as her sweet auburn hair rested in his hands. She pushed him away just enough to be face to face with him.

She said three words, and only three words, "I forgive you."

He said nothing as he grabbed her soft face and kissed her, feeling no regret, no shame, but definitely the feeling of being loved.


End file.
